Phantoms and Hooves: The Troupe's Biggest Theft Yet
by NR13
Summary: The Phantom Troupe has turned to the far off land of Equestria to take on a very special theft: Collecting the horns of every unicorn, the wings of every pegasus, and the legs of every earth pony. Their plan will shake the very foundations of the once peaceful land, will Equestria be able to survive the massacre? R&R If you would please. Weekly updates when possible.


**Alrighty, my last story was unfortunately never completed (and honestly never will be) thanks to business and its low popularity. However, with this story I'm going to try to write a chapter a week, and I'll be especially motivated to do so with helpful reviews. (Remember, a good review isn't just blind praise, but constructive criticism too!) Anyways, thank you, and please enjoy this tale.**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Ponyville, the sun was smiling down on the village in all it's glory. The sky was cloudless, birds sang from the rooftops, and multicolored ponies trotted around, going about their daily business. Everything was going according to plan!

Twilight Sparkle, a purple skinned and maned Unicorn was cheerfully making her way down the streets, with a little dragon, Spike, position comfortably in a pouch on her side. He was staring at her intensely focused face with a slightly irritated expression spread across his own mug. A long scroll of parchment floated in front of her, moving relative to her as she trotted.

"Alright banners, check," she said out loud, clearly preoccupied with whatever task she was setting about.

Sighing a bit, the dragon spoke out, "Twi?"

The unicorn didn't show any indication she had heard him, instead looking over at a few carts being constructed by a few other ponies. She squinted her eyes, before nodding. A pen, surrounded by a faint purple aura, scrawled something across the paper before lying at rest.

"Concession Stands check."

"Twi." Spike said, making his voice a bit louder. Despite his efforts, he still appeared to have barely affected her in the slightest, as she continued looking around desperately.

Continuing to talk to herself, she started to frantically look around. "Wait the parade, where's the parade?! We can't have a festival without a parade! The musicians, the floats, the balloons, the dancers, the actors, where are they all?! OH NO! THE FESTIVAL IS SUPPOSED TO START IN FIVE HOURS AND THERE IS NO PARADE!"

"TWILIGHT!" Spike finally roared, throwing his hands in the air. The unicorn stopped right in her tracks to look at the little dragon finally. Her face was full of worry and concern. "What is it Spike?"

"Twi, I'm sure the Spring Festival will turn out fine, it always has. Celestia wouldn't trust you with such an important task if she wasn't absolutely sure you could handle it. Relax, everypony is working as hard as they can to make sure the festival can go on, without a hitch."

Letting out an exhale of breath, Twi looked back at Spike. "I'm sorry Spike, I was overreacting. And I thought I had gotten over that," she said with a laugh. "I do need to learn to take things a bit less seriously."

Spike quickly said, "Not that I'd expect it of you Twilight Sparkle, but don't take what I said as an excuse to slack off! This is still an important job!"

With a snort, Twi responded, "That's rich coming from you, Mister I-Sleep-All-Day-And-Don't-Even-Have-To-Pay-Rent!"

"Hey I always tag along on your adventures and help out you guys, give me more credit!" The little dragon spat indignantly.

With a laugh Twi said, "Oh come on Spike I'm joking! You're my little baby dragon, I'd never make you pay rent!"

"Oh really? Even if I ate all the ice cream last night?" He smiled innocently.

"You what?! Spike that's gonna make you sick, remember what happened last time?" Slight disgust was present in her voice.

"Twi," he paused, "You're not the only one who can joke ya know." After a pause of silence, the two burst out laughing, catching the attention of all those around them. The town being Ponyville of course, most simply looked on with amused smiles. Although people had their troubles from time to time, things around here were mostly very pleasant.

After the pair stopped laughing, Spike breathed, "And besides, the parade isn't even supposed to start here Twi, the performers are supposed to gather near the Everfee Forest and then march into Ponyville. Maybe you should slow down your reading to actually read that list."

Blushing lightly, the Unicorn giggled and said, "Alright Spike, here's me running this Festival in calm mood, m'kay? Let's get this show running." As grins spread on both their faces, they continued down the road.

Later today was the Spring Celebration Fesitval, an annual celebration in Ponyville that harkened in the coming of Spring. It was always to take place a week after Winter Wrap-Up, and traditionally all preparations were done in 3 days. Today the final steps were in motion to make the enormous event the best in years. Spring themed activities, food, songs, dances, and all assortment of fun were to be available to be enjoyed that day. It was one of the major celebrations in Ponyville, and everypony was ready to have a day of fun, partying, and friendship. They weren't prepared in the slightest for a certain group of individuals who's ideology and way of thinking was so radically different, a group who's goals were so threatening, that Equestria would never be the group who would ruin whatever happiness the ponies were expecting to experience on that special day.

Applejack was nailing the final nail into her stand labelled, Spring Fresh Apples, when Twilight and Spike came walking by. Purposefully rushing the last nail, the earth pony spat the hammer out of her mouth and quickly dashed away from the simple stand on the side of the rode. Big Mac and Sweetie Belle were left there alone, and quickly eyed each other, before seeing Twilight on the road and smiling.

"Hey Twilight, Spike, howdy ya'll!" Applejack called as she ran up to them.

"Oh hey AJ!" Cheerfully Spike replied, waving his arm to emphasize his greeting. The mare finally caught up to her unicorn friend and casually bumped her shoulder.

"What ya up to partner, putting on the final touches of this here festival?" She chuckled a bit.

Twi smiled at her, "Definitely! Everything's looking up to standard, the only thing we have left to do is check up on the parade a final time. They're out by the Everfree Forest, setting up everything. They've got floats, giant balloons, musicians, dancers, it'll really be incredible!" Just by listening to her voice you could tell she was proud of all the work everypony was putting in.

With a knowing and caring look, Applejack replied, "I'm sure glad this festival turned out so good Twilight. You're a genius at this stuff you know."

Blushing lightly at the compliment , the unicorn replied, "Oh no, there's absolutely no way this could've worked if everypony wasn't working their hardest, I only sit around and manage stuff, it's nothing to be praised for."

"Nonsense sugarcube, without direction these ponies would all run around like headless chickens, I guarantee it!"

The group was now heading towards the end of town, in the direction of the Everfree Forest, making their way quite steadily.

"Hey Twi, mind if I accompany ya all down there? I ain't got nothing else to do, what with my cart being finished."

"Not at all! Just don't talk to me while I'm making sure everythings in tip, top shape, alright?" Although she grinned innocently, Spike whispered, "Don't mess with her when she's in the zone," resulting in a light bonk on the head from the pen.

"Hey!"

The two ponies laughed at the little dragon, who rubbed at his head with annoyance. "Why am I always the butt of all your jokes?" He asked sorely.

Ignoring the question Twi continued down the road, nearing the end of the path. She had her nose buried deep in the list again. "Alright, we need to make sure the proper amount of dancers for float B are present…"

Gasping, the mare beside her barely let out "Tw...Twi…"

Spike couldn't see what was going on, as he was facing the back of his unicorn friend, unable to see what was going on. "Hey what is it?" He said.

"Sh-shut it Spike. Twi!" Applejack said, tapping Twilight.

"Alright, and make sure Bonbon knows where to stand, she is the star performer on float D after all…"

"TWILIGHT SPARKLE GET YOUR DAMNED FACE OUT OF THAT LIST AND LOOK AROUND!" Applejack shouted, with fear in her voice.

Letting her eyes drift upwards a bit, Twilight's pair of eyes grew wide with shock, her mouth hung open, and nothing came out. The parchment roll fell to the ground with a clatter, as did the pen. She sank to her knees and faintly the words, "Wha..wha..Dear Celestia...what happened?!" Tears started to fall out of her eyes.

Feeling the tension build, Spike asked with an annoyed voice, "What is everypony going on about?!" When neither mare responded, he sighed, hopped out of the pouch, and fell onto the stone path beneath him. Steadying himself, he got up on both legs, and turned around.

Twilight feebly lifted her hoof up to shield the little dragon's eyes, but he easily pushed it aside, as she had put no energy into it at all.

"Whats all the fuss abou-" He was cut off when he saw the scene before him. Smashed floats laid everywhere, strewn about in a huge mess. Music stands, instruments, sheet music, and uniforms were randomly lying ruined upon the ground, in various states of destruction. Costumes, toys, pieces of wood, and various other debris littered the ground.

The grass was stained with blood. The red fluid of life was painted across the ground, some of it still flowing. Mutilated bodies of ponies were heaped in piles everywhere, randomly place in the chaos. Some had large gashes on the chest, some had missing limbs, others were decapitated. Crushed hearts, liquidy puddles of brain matter, and other hideously destroyed internal organs were thrown upon the ground. Not a single pony was alive in the horrific scene.

There was one similarity noticeable among all those who had died however. All the pegasi were missing their wings, the unicorns had their horns removed from their scalps, and the earth ponies' legs had been severed.


End file.
